


Death is a harsh mistress

by Aliensquidkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>again these summeries -_- well it is about tay and her lover :3 it is a short drabble since i am vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is a harsh mistress

'Shadow!' exclaimed a red and yellow mech being restrained by two seekers. his optics were laced in fear and agony, his spark lept out to her as the Air Commander; Starscreams Sire stood holding his blaster to a wounded Shadow Hunter. the femme was facing the air commander with hatred clearly in her optics. 

'now now, isn't this interesting.... two grounders from Iacon..... on the Border of Vos and Kaon... mmm.....' he licks his lips quickly ' it seems that someone sent both of you.... but who? ooh...... i don't know maybe The lord High protector perhaps.... most likely him.... he despises US! The Seeker kin of Our race' he sneers as a devilish smirk on his face. 'i gave you my Eldest to take as a mate.... and you.... a half blood.... reject your own kin...' he chuckles with brightened optics. 'and for what? you choose a lowlife' he gestures towards the red mech. 'he is no noble, he is just a dirty, little, beggar. and i am pretty su-'

'Stop right there you glitch!" shadow snarls out, her frame was tense and poised for battle. 'i chose him out of my own will! Don't you dare! threaten my mate!' she snarls out with narrowed optics, her body was bound; her hands were tied in the front of her frame with her claws out. energon littered her frame from the battle; she was not the Lord High Protectors daughter for nothing. she was raised for war and death, she was a warrior like her sire but she got her looks from her carrier. which she was grateful for; but now.... she couldn't do a fraggin thing. the blaster heated up against her helm, making her optics snap open and look up at him; she had not realized that she had closed them. 

 

'may the war..... start with us Vosnian's making the first move.' he chuckles before moving the blaster to her spark. he let the blaster fire off into her chest earning a short scream from the femme. fear. that was in her optics at the last second; the air commander and his lackeys fled moments after leaving the red mech alone with the offlined frame.   
he hurridly crawled over to her frame. primus her face.... it was agonized and in pain... he let out a strained whimer as he got closer and grabbed her. she was slowly cooling, he hurridly looked at her spark.... it was blasted straight through, it was a empty hole in the middle of her chest, no spark was there. 'no....' he mutters as tears start to fall from his optics without him knowing. he pulled her sparkless body up onto his own frame and gently rocked back and forth on his heels. they would pay.... if only he had a way....


End file.
